


Sprinkles

by blackthornxlynch (yesgrantaireisdrunk)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgrantaireisdrunk/pseuds/blackthornxlynch
Summary: This is a meet-cute, right? In any other city but Gotham this would be a meet-cute, but since he’s in Gotham it’s more likely the beginning of a murder trial. Oh god, that would be so embarrassing. What if this guy kills him because Dick’s hurry to get his morning croissant caused him to barrel into this guy’s chest and ruin his delicious smelling coffee? He could die, he thinks, over a four dollar cup of joe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Sprinkles

“Sorry,” he says, right after sloshing coffee all over the front of Dick’s clean uniform shirt. Liquid drips off the edges of his badge. “I didn’t...sorry.” 

Dick is annoyed until he looks up (and up, and up) at the coffee slosher’s face. All he gets is the impression of big eyes and a hard cut jaw and all his annoyance melts away.

“My fault,” Dick says to the guy’s jawline. “I wasn’t paying attention. Besides, something was bound to happen to this shirt today, you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself.” God, that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever said, and he spent ten years throwing zippy one-liners at the back of Batman’s head. 

The guy chuckles, in the polite way people do after they’ve heard a bad joke. Dick was only partially joking. Tuesday dispatch had sent him to break up a fight at a hot dog stand and he’d taken a chili dog to the neck. On Wednesday he tried to help an old lady up her front steps and she turned around and puked on him. Thursday he’d gone to visit Bruce at Wayne Tower after his shift and the janitor flung dirty mop water all over his shoes. At least the coffee smells nice. Caramel, maybe. 

For a second Dick thinks the guy might offer to pay for his dry-cleaning or something, and then he remembers that this is Gotham, and no one expects anyone to actually have someone else do their laundry for them. Instead, the guy says, “You gonna keep dripping my latte on the floor or are you gonna mop that off your front?” 

Dick realizes that he still has his hand on the guy’s shoulder where he reflexively threw it as they collided. Not that his hand has the power to stop this guy from moving, he realizes. He’s  _ massive. _ Dick’s no schlub, he’s Nightwing for christ’s sake, but this guy might be bigger than Bruce. 

He shouldn’t be into that, probably. 

He doesn’t think he has a complex. 

That’s not the point, though. He removes his hand and the guy tosses his empty cup in the trash and shoves napkins at Dick at the same time. 

As he sops up the mess on his front Dick tries to decide if he can ask for this man’s name.

This is a meet-cute, right? In any other city but Gotham this would be a meet-cute, but since he’s in Gotham it’s more likely the beginning of a murder trial. Oh god, that would be so embarrassing. What if this guy kills him because Dick’s hurry to get his morning croissant caused him to barrel into this guy’s chest and ruin his delicious smelling coffee? He could die, he thinks, over a four dollar cup of joe. 

Dick looks up and realizes the guy has maybe been talking to him while he pressed napkins to his front and he absolutely missed every single word. 

“--ason, by the way. You gonna buy me a new coffee or am I just gonna keep standin’ around here lookin’ pretty?”

Holy shit, Dick thinks. He’s not going to die today. That was  _ definitely  _ flirting, even if he did miss the first half of what was said. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’ll buy your coffee. Of course,” Dick says. 

The girl at the counter listens to the guy state his bizarrely complicated coffee order. 

“Yeah, sprinkles, that’s right, and-- oh yeah, you got me, drizzle too,” he says.

Dick is pretty sure there weren’t any sprinkles on the coffee currently decorating his chest, but he also doesn’t mind paying for a little extra. What else is he going to use his trust fund for? Bruce’ll probably be glad to see a withdrawal, even if it is for a fifteen dollar latte. 

“And the name on the cup?” The barista asks.

“Jason,” he replies. “You gettin anything, R. Grayson?” 

_ Jason _ , Dick thinks, sort of dreamily. Wait how does Jason know his...oh, right, his name tag. 

“Richard,” he says. “I mean, it’s Dick! I’m Dick.” 

Jason smirks. “Woah, moving a little fast there Officer Grayson. I don’t think you’re allowed to talk about dick until you’ve paid for my coffee.” 

Dick can feel the blush creep up the back of his neck. He’s too old to blush. This is ridiculous.

The girl behind the counter giggles and adds Dick’s customary mocha and croissant to whatever cavity inducing liquid sugar concoction Jason had ordered. 

Dick watches his shirt stretch across his wide, wide shoulders as Jason takes his cup from the barista. He thinks…no, that’s definitely a tattoo curling up the back of Jason’s neck, more peeking out the edge of his sleeve, twisting down onto his bicep. 

Dick pays -  _ twenty eight dollars, holy shit  _ \- and takes his croissant from the barista. Jason has already snagged Dick’s cup from the counter and stepped away from the line of people waiting to order. Jason grins at him and licks whipped cream off the top of his cup. Dick takes his coffee from Jason, turns to grab some napkins, and when he looks up Jason is just --- gone. 

He’s momentarily crushed until he spies the marker scrawl on the side of his paper cup. 

_ Thx fr the sprinkles, dick.  _

There’s a phone number.

He’s late for work, he smells like caramel, and his chest is going to be sticky for the next fourteen hours.

This might be the best day of Dick’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted! Give me comments! Give me questions! Tell me your thoughts! come see me on tumblr - blackthornxlynch

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098318) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
